Tsukihime Tsukikage no ken
by Android Chaos
Summary: Set 3 years after Tsukihime and Melty Blood, a tale of vengeance, struggle and love unfolds with a new central figure after a personal tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Tsukihime: Tsukikage no ken**

By Chaos Greyblood

Prologue

The day my friend died

Disclaimer: I own nothing Type-Moon has, especially Tsukihime or Melty Blood, or anything related. This particular fanfic will revolve around a special character and a tale about personal redemption, love, despair and a struggle that may well change the way things are viewed forever. Details shall be revealed in the Author's note section at the end of this prologue. 

It was a rainy day in this Thursday and just like in these past few weeks, I still feel terrible; perhaps it looked like I was getting nowhere with things that were going on so far. My friends and classmates tried cheering me up, and though I appreciate their efforts and attentions towards me, I feel like there is this void that still feels empty. This big vacuum only sucks up the good things that are given to me, never satisfied and they never seem to pop out again. I wasn't the same in doing many activities either. I didn't do my homework with the same drive as before, my studies were lagging and my Kendo practices didn't have the same energy; my master was concerned that I was losing focus for what had happened to me 5 weeks ago and I needed to get over it because otherwise, I might fail the test to become a 2nd. Kyu kendo student and I may fall behind the others. My friend Yasuhiko told me the same thing and that I need to get over it or this will wind up hurting me in the long run and I acknowledge this, but I still have the emptiness that threatens to eat my psyche alive, and me with it; a change is expected tomorrow in a two-hour practice session, since there is a chance that today's class may be cancelled due to the rain and my master had a personal appointment he had to attend to. Having nothing to do as school ended for today, I gave the usual 'see you tomorrow' to my friends and went for a walk.

I held the umbrella barely over my head, covering it just enough so that the raindrops don't drench it with my shoulders. It was going down hard by the minute and though I was wearing a big jacket with my uniform, I would end up a bit wet if this rain continued to go on as it was for at least 1 or 2 hours. I didn't stop for anything important; I just looked on the electronic stores, see people and children passing by, only looking to where I was going and nothing else. Finally, I reached the cemetery, just like I did for these 5 weeks and went to the grave of my dead friend. This particular altar had a picture of an 18 year old, dark-browned hair and green eyed young man, whose face had a sincere, calm smile and he was dressed in the same school uniform I was wearing, since we went to the same school as Yasuhiko and me. The tombstone read: "This is the resting place of Sakamori Genya, a great student, friend and beloved son. 1984-2002" Yes, this is Genya, my longtime childhood friend, whose altar was right in front of me and I was just as devastated and crushed as I was when he died and the day of his funeral. I balled my hands into fists as tears furiously came flowing from my blue eyes, cursing the day Genya's life was stolen by an unknown assassin whose only purposed seemed to be to kill us. I had the guilt of being incapable of helping him, of being defenseless and for being weak as I watched his body caked in this blood, his eyes were devoid of life and his body was so cold and still, even as I clutched it to my arms as though I would bring him back with everything I had. Most of all, there was the guilt for being the one who was spared, the one to suffer the most for Genya's death and letting the killer get away with a good laugh; it was crude and sickening and it turns my stomach every time I remember the pain, the despair and the ugliness of how that event transpired that gruesome day.

I was mourning my loss as my mind raced with the thoughts of guilt and death and hatred to the killer who took Genya's life and shattered mine in the process when suddenly, I hear a voice that rang just behind me. It was something I never expected to hear and it was female at that; she sounded with the voice of a teacher admonishing a young student for a thing that seemed insignificant and nevertheless the pupil felt bad for having done it.

"You're not planning to grovel on your friend's grave, are you? Do you think he would be happy if he saw you like this? Tears won't bring back the dead and you should know that."

I snapped back at reality as I rose my head back in place and heard the voice. Who was it that is talking to me right now? And, how would she know that I was here?

I didn't turn around. At first, I felt angry because someone has just intruded in this particular moment, just like that, nonchalantly as if she was a know-it-all. I answered. "How would you know? Have you actually felt that someone dear to you die in front of you? That you wanted to do anything to bring that person back as it lies in your arms? You even know what's it like??"

Just as cool and bluntly as before, she spoke. "Then what you're saying is that you felt powerless, that you could have prevented it somehow, but not all things are up to you. Life can be cruel sometimes, but that's how it works; it's all part of living and dying and you can't change that."

"How did you get the nerve to…"? My eyes were fiery with anger and frustration at that moment just as I was turning around. How could this stranger tell me those things in that crass, harsh manner? I was going to let her know a piece of my mind when suddenly I stopped cold right on the spot. That stranger was a woman after all, and an undeniably beautiful one at that. Her face was calm and tempered as steel, her crimson hair was a long cascade of red that reached to her thighs, her azure eyes were as blue as the sky and clear as ice and her skin had the same color as alabaster. She was clad in a long sleeved dark tanned blouse, long white skirt and brown walking shoes and she held a black umbrella above her head. At her side was a little girl whose clothes seemed to be on the gothic style, though it was white and it wasn't just some dress; she had white silvery hair, red eyes and she also had cat ears for some reason that's just beyond me. I stood there, frozen and immobile as a statue as the eldest woman continued with her point of view.

"I'm sorry if this seems very harsh for you at a difficult time like you're having, but you should not only accept the facts, but also use this experience to make you stronger, make you a better person and go on with your life. I'm sure that perhaps that is your friend's last wish, so hold back your tears, relax, and take a deep breath. It may do you good."

It was a slow process, but there was nothing I could do or say about that. So I took her advice, dried my eyes to cut back on my tears and breathed deeply. For a moment there, I felt better and I was amazed that the anger was now gone, but now a bit of confusion took its place. How would this woman know about it? Who she was, really? But before I could even utter a word, her expression seemed to have soften up a little and spoke, now with a soothing tone in her voice, her harshness gone and acting like an elder sister does for her little brother. "A cup of tea is just the thing you need. You know one nearby, right?"

"There is one where we used to hang out after each practice every day." I said, my timbre wasn't somber or frustrated as I lifted my head a little to face her. "It's only a block and a half east from here; we can go there."

"Ok, let's do that."

So I walk again, this time accompanied by the crimson haired woman and her young companion. She looked to me like a 19 year-old female at that time, though I didn't dare ask her, since we have just met; in fact, I don't even know her name, but I have this feeling that she may have watched me for some time. I don't know exactly how long, but judging what she said, she spent her time like an owl who knew how to wait patiently for the mouse to come out of its hole. It didn't take long for us to reach the tea shop "Kokoro", which means feelings in Japanese. It's aptly named like this because it gets lively with many people there, especially with friends and special occasions and in holidays, and it's very relaxing to boot. Today it seemed very quiet, but it was okay, since it was fitting for a day like this one. We went to sit to the table that's in front of the first window of the shop and checked the menu. The young lady in front of me decided she would drink black tea, while I go for green tea; the little girl didn't need anything in particular, so she said nothing. I tell them I'd pad the fee today, packing 5500 yen, like I always do, in case I wanted to buy something while returning from school and for paying the bus fare.

While we waited for the tea, I took the initiative and got the conversation started, going straight to the point. "How long have you been watching me?"

"What makes you say that?" She replied, trying to feign ignorance, which obviously didn't work on me.

"What you first said to me gave it away. You might've been around the cemetery for a certain time, I suppose."

"At least your perception is sharp." A half smile crept on her lips, but it gone down just as quickly as it popped out. "It was for at least two weeks. These recent weeks, mind you. What about you?"

I hesitated for a moment, but I went ahead from there. "5 weeks. I've been visiting my friend's grave these past five weeks, and I've been still in mourning from that time on, in case you were about to ask me." At that last part, I raised my eyes and looked at hers directly, having an idea that she knew that too.

She shrugged her shoulders and asked the next question. "When did he pass away?"

"On February 14th. It was on Friday night after our kendo practice." I answered, the darkness creeping on me again as I talked. I gathered my courage as I changed the subject for a bit and asked another question. "May I ask what your name is?"

Just when she was going to answer, the little girl interrupted and looked at me a bit sternly. "It's customary that a man says his name first, you know."

I cleared my throat for a bit, expressing that perhaps I may have went a bit forward, but it was for the sake of precaution more than anything. I agreed, though, and so I introduced myself.

"My name is Keiichi. Keiichi Ishida. Doozo yoroshiku."

The lady nodded in approval and replied. "My name is Aoko Aozaki. Doozo yoroshiku." Then she gestured towards the little girl. "And this is Ren, she is my companion."

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Ren replied. It's good to know she had manners as well. I replied in the same way and just now, the tea came and we drank peacefully. At least I knew who she is now and it feels as though a big weight got off my back in that moment, but I wasn't sure why or how. What I knew is perhaps I may trust this woman named Aoko, but nevertheless, I should still keep my guard up. We just finished our second helping of tea when Aoko-san came up with an idea.

"We could talk about your friend more freely, and just so it happens I know the perfect place where we can do so." She seemed to smile as she told me this idea.

"I don't mind, but just where do you want to go?"

After paying the bill and leaving a small tip, we got up walking again and this time, Aoko-dono guided me to this place. Minutes passed and just from 40 meters away, I could see a tree that stood on top of a grassy hill, which wasn't very far from the city. She took her time as we walked up the hill and taking a small glance to my side, I saw Ren looking up to the woman as though she were a big sister of sorts for her, although her quiet expression didn't give it away at first if I didn't take a look at her eyes. We reached the top of the hill and Aoko-san stretched out her arms and relaxed herself as she sat in front of the tree and gestured me to do the same. Ren also sat on her side as well.

"I come here from time to time, but I never get tired to seeing everything from this hill." She mused as she looked the distance of the modern civilization in front of us several meters away. "Since it relaxes me, it's been my favorite spot for quite some time." Then she turned her head to see me. "What are you feeling right now, seeing the city from here?"

A few thoughts floated in my mind as I took a good look at it, and there was nothing but ease and tranquility, much to my amazement. Somehow, this hill had this relaxing effect when you sit on the green, soft grass and you stop to think about many things. Your troubles seem to go far away and there's nothing else, only the hill, the tree, the stones, the sky and the person sitting here. I answered that I actually felt good just being here, under the tree branches as it covers us from the rain. Oddly enough, the grass felt just right, nothing wet on my pants or anything like that.

Aoko-dono approved my opinion and from there, it's her turn to go straight to the point. "Tell me about your friend. Tell me exactly how it happened, as you remember it."

"Is it necessary that I do it now?"

"If you don't release your burden now, it'll hurt you worse in the long run. Not to mention that you'll grow old really fast if you keep your face growing long, with you moping around like that."

Again, she was blunt in her opinion, but she was right. I haven't really recovered from Genya's death and I felt that there is this stigma that's hitting me hard in my gut and threatens to burst right through me like some kind of parasite. I gathered enough courage that I can need to pass a big exam from school and bit the bullet. It was now or never.

"It would seem strange for you that a friend dies on Valentine's Day." I began. February 14th was exactly that, but in Japan, it was the date in which the girls give us hommei chocolate, especially girlfriends and childhood friends. One week later, it was the turn for us boys to give them gifts. It is called White Valentine, but I'll stop for now. I keep going. "It was exactly a fine day, since we got to school and it was quite a sight. Gifts kept coming and going, back and forth throughout the school during recess. Genya was particularly popular at our school and he received lots of gifts. We were gonna celebrate it in a big way after our kendo practice that night, as we would gather in the tea shop and have a good time amongst friends. I was very happy that day and it seemed that nothing could go wrong…"

February 14th. 6:55 pm.

"Slow down for a bit, Keiichi. You're going to blow someone away if you go ballistic like that." Genya told me, though he had his big brother smile on his face.

"I can't help it, Genya." I spoke; my spirits very euphoric for what we were gonna have tonight. "We have been preparing this party since the semester got started and I gave my share for this as well. This is will be a night to remember and we get to drink tea, give and receive gifts of our own and have fun! What more could we want?"

"Getting the next grade in kendo might be our feather in our cap." Genya replied. "You and Yasuhiko have greatly improved these past months and sensei has nothing but good things to say about you two."

I nodded as I looked at him. "Yeah, but that was because you helped us brush up our skills and showed us how it's done. You've been there for us and that's something we'd wait to repay someday."

"Don't forget sensei's teachings. He's pleased that you followed his instructions and advice thoroughly. You'll be 2nd. kyu soon, and a couple steps more to become black belt."

"Yeah, and you'll be black belt in the next 3 months. You can be sure we'll be at the ceremony, and so will Misa-chan." My smile grew as I imagined that day with great anticipation and I knew that Genya would also feel happy when my day to become a black belt in kendo would come. We were on our way to the bus stop that would take us to the 'Kokoro' when Genya suddenly stopped in his tracks, as though he heard or felt something nearby.

"I feel… There is a foul feeling up in the air, and it has a stench of blood."

"Blood?" I was taken aback when Genya said that. Was it possible that someone was committing a crime? I was wondering about that at that time when he told me that we should check it out quickly, as we couldn't leave someone wounded and stranded to their fate. Genya had a keen sense about that sort of thing and at the first hint of trouble he saw, he'd come to someone's rescue and do what he could to help that person out. I followed him closely until we reached an alley and what we saw was very horrible and appalling: There were two people, probably a couple, whose two bodies were covered in blood and they were violently bitten and beaten until they dropped dead. Around them, there were six maniacs that rounded up like buzzards and they were licking the blood of their victims. Who would do such a terrible thing like that, I asked myself as the horror made me sick inside and Genya was mortified, and though I wasn't aware of it at that time, it looked like he knew something, but I didn't care to figure it out. All that mattered was that these innocent people were murdered by those guys and Genya wasn't gonna let it slide just like that.

A tall, dark stranger stood up from the top center spot of the circle as he noticed our presence; his face was covered in shadow, but his mouth was pure crimson as he licked his lips clean with his tongue, full of glee like a drug addict enjoying today's fix after paying his coke with blood money.

"What do a couple of human insects want with guys like me? I didn't order two boys for dinner, but I think me and my buddies are gonna have our fill today."

Ugh! What is this guy actually thinking?! He actually wants to try to do the same with that couple??? I was definitely freaking out at that thought as him and his underlings were closing in on us and I was losing my cool really fast and I would've gone right at them and probably lose my life in vain had Genya didn't utter a word that at first it didn't make sense to me at that time.

"A Dead Apostle..." He whispered very low.

"Huh? Did you say something, Genya?" I stopped just before I started to run at them head first. "You know something about them?"

Genya turned to see me, his face had a serious look as he stared at my eyes and started talking. "The five guys that are with him are ghouls, a kind of vampire that consists of a human being infected by nosferatu. They're feisty, but not very smart, so I believe you can handle them."

"What about their ringleader?" I asked, trying to calm myself down. "He looks dangerous."

"Make no mistake, he is a threat." Genya warned me. "You're out of his league, so leave me and two of the ghouls to me. You take on the other three. I'm confident you'll be able to beat them, Keiichi." 

"How do I do that?!" I exclaimed, no sooner I saw Genya get his bokken ready and heads to meet the enemy. "We only have our bokkens!"

"Hit them hard at their necks, their heads and go for the ribs when you attack! Move and counterstrike! Parry and attack! Remember what I taught you, Keiichi, and whatever you do, stay calm and focused!" Then he started to attack two of those so-called ghouls in order to have the leader shorthanded and I went for the other three. I couldn't believe the fact that these guys were actually vampires. It had to be some kind of sick joke! But the evidence was there: The blood spattered alley, the dead couple, the fangs I just saw in them and the evident bloodlust that made the air around me stink with death. I'd remind myself to ask Genya about them, but there was no time for that, for a blue haired ghoul advances rapidly towards me. Moving with my hips, I dodged to the right side and hit his back, on the middle of the spinal column and he hits the floor, but his friends attacked on suit. I dived in low to avoid their pounces and raised my guard, looking for their next move when in a strange moment, I began to see some sort of black energy emanating from them and some kind of large dots on their bodies. I couldn't help but wonder what was the meaning of that, and then I felt a hard blow as one of the ghouls kicked me in the chest and knocked me down with a punch on my left cheek. I was feeling the bruises when the blue haired guy leaped at me. Counting on my reflexes, I catched him on this torso with my legs and threw him away, they I rollled to the side on the floor various times as they tried to stomp me clean and I used a foot sweep kick to knock a bald guy off balance and I made me some room to fight.

Genya was faring better than me at the moment, having already disabled his first attacker and he was doing the same with the second one. As he defeated him, the leader began attacking in a wild, yet methodical matter and each attack was close in reaching Genya by his torso, but he parried each attack with striking accuracy, hit his ribs with the bokken, then the head and kicks his chest hard, but I knew it wasn't going to be as easy to defeat that guy. I too saw his energy, but it was bigger than that of his underlings and I had a chill coming down my spine, as if I could feel something terrible might happen. I would have to help him soon, and though Genya was the most skilled student of the kendo school we were in, this guy he was fighting against was a real danger and I wasn't going to take that chance. I began to think about those bright dots I saw in the bodies of the three ghouls and realized they could have similarities with the teaching of the nine strike points in kendo. All of them had dots on their necks, their heads and where their hearts are; if I could strike them hard on at least two of their spots, I could beat them. No, scratch that. I can and will defeat them, then I would help Genya finish the other guy off. Putting on a brave face, they laughed mockingly at me, saying that the little bug was just showing his stinger and they were gonna squash me like a bug and have a feast with my blood. Sorry, freaks. Not tonight or any night! I let out a battle cry as I moved faster than them, dodging and blocking and attacking just like I was taught to do and the first guy that tried to catch me I drove my right knee to his stomach and leaped in the air, striking the left side of his neck hard, close to his artery and then I knocked him down good by attacking his head and so he went down, as though I hit him on his vital parts of his body. I followed suit with the other two, having broke the bald guy's neck as if it was just made of glass and I finished the punked haired one by cracking his head while he was on the ground. I stood there victorous, but there was no time to rest. Speaking out Genya's name loud, I rushed in and blocked the leader's attack by hitting his right arm before his fist reached Genya's nose. I made it in time.

"I knew you could defeat those three, and you got here in impecable timing too." Genya smiled as he saw me stand by his side, the bokken on my hands and its tip full of blood.

"Genya, I hope you'll be able to explain this to me after this is over." I breathed. I never knew I had to make such efforts to defeat three people in actual, real combat like the one I had in this night. I saw that Genya had gotten hit a few times, but it was nothing mayor. But the other guy was what I was worried about. He looked like he took some of Genya's hardest attacks, but he appeared unfazed. Just what the hell was he made of, anyway???

"Well, well, the worms evolved into killer moths, huh?" The guy just said as he gave himself a devilish, evil grin as though he was winning the battle. "I thought you were just spineless, foolish maggots, but now I changed my mind: It's gonna be a pleasure taking your blood!" Finishing that sentence, his grin grew and he bared this teeth, anticipating what will happen next.

"You won't do such a thing tonight, Dead Apostle!" Genya warned him as he went into his attack stance, standing with his legs firmly apart like an oak tree and pointing his bokken towards our foe. "I'll make sure that the only blood spilled here will be yours. Give up while you're still walking and we'll make sure your soul is set free from its slavery!"

I still had to understand what was about this Dead Apostle thing, and if the guy in front of us was such an individual. I could look at him a bit clearly now. His hair was as black as the shadows and his heart, with a large mushroom hairstyle that covered his eyes; his skin was pale white, his mouth large and he was tall, probably a bit more than Genya by half a head and he wore black clothes down to his shoes. I could also see that his energies was steadily rising more and more by each passing second and the chill keeps on creeping on my back. I had to be brave, I had to. We have to defeat him now, otherwise we'll be as good as dead.

"Since you two are getting serious, I will be serious too." Smiling and opennin his arms, he concentrated on incresing his energy higher and higher until we could see a black and red aura of death that made him glow in the night. He was now ready and his grin indicated it as much. "So, are you ready to die?"

As we looked at each other, Genya was already telling me his strategy and I knew it by instinct. We agreed and dashed towards the Dead Apostle, with Genya going for the left and me attacking from the right as we crossed our paths in order to confuse our enemy for a moment. One moment was all we needed to crack his ribs into many fragments his body could hold and bring him down hard by smashing his skull in unison. Unfortunately, fate always seemed to have a twisted sense of humor and as if he knew we were coming, the vampire lashed out with some kind of blast and knocked us on our backs and attacked again with a few beams of black energy as we began standing up. Genya and I barely avoided the attacks, but a couple of them graced us by the arms and torso and we had a little blood coming out of the rashes we just recieved. The guy just laughed as he used his attacks on a widespread manner to cut our attacking routes in order to limit our options. We couldn't reach him with our bokkens and he struck back in return. I collided with some trash cans as I felt a sharp pain in my back and with incredible speed, the Dead Apostle ran right at me before Genya could do anything to stop him and clutched my neck, threatning to crush my larynx and severing my every breath as I struggled to get free.

"It's time to take the weakest link out of the game, so now, it's good night for you, maggot!!" And so he laughed as he tosed me up in the air as I heard Genya scream my name, fearing the worst, and I felt a powerful blow getting on my body as the dark beam blasted me clear when I saw the vampire skip to my right and shot me. I was sent flying away from the scene and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Genya going for it all in his attack while the Apostle turned to face him.

"G-Genya..." 

Darkness took me and covered me in its ebony quilt and the world was devoid from me. I was unaware of the passage of time until I woke up from what it seemed like an eternity. I was covered in junk as there were trash bags scattered around me and my body was hurting all over. That pain indicated that I was still alive somehow and I felt as though I was flattened by a steamroller. Shaking my head loose from the pain, I suddenly remembered Genya and the Dead Apostle and I tried to run back to the alley, but I tripped, suddenly aware that my ankle got sprained and I fell on my face in a puddle of mud. I gathered my strength as much as I could and I hobbled my way back to the alley; I had the hope that Genya was there, having defeated the vampire, though he must've been in the same shape I was, but what greeted me was something I would never forget. Something that would leave a great scar in my life. Seeing the trail of blood, I rushed in, forgetting my injuries to see what happened, tripping and pacing rapidly and when I reached the spot, I saw Genya. Battered, brusied, caked in his blood and fang marks on his neck. His eyes were closed and his mouth showed he had suffered and breathed his last as he lied on the pool of his own blood. The bodies of the three ghouls I've beaten were also there, but I didn't care about that. My best friend from childhood was lying there, dead, his life taken from that bastard as I imagined him laughing out loud and grinning like a psychopath as he gloated about his latest kill and I couldn't do nothing to save Genya. My friend has just left me alone, at that horrible night and I did nothing but watch him say goodbye.

"GENYA!!!!!!!!"

My scream just had cinched the most horrible night of my life.

Remembering that moment, I felt a single tear falling from my face and silently splashed to the ground just beneath me under the shade of the tree. Aoko-dono sat there, attentively listening to every word of that dreadful day, the day one of my most dear friends was lost to me on that fight in the alley, his blood staining my arms and his body lifeless, cold and still.

"That must have been truly horrible for you." Aoko spoke gently. "I'm sorry for having you recall such a murder like what happened that night."

I shook my head, stating that there was no need to apologize and I didn't cry anymore. Somehow, I was beginning to feel better the more time it passed as I was getting over my grief. I think I simply had to get it off my chest and express what I felt completely; it's just that I didn't know how to do that or my mind was blocking the trauma, thus trying to protect me from its effects, but held me back at the same time. "It's alright, Aoko-dono. I'm glad I have someone who listened to what I wanted to say. I think sooner or later I had to get over this and do my best to get on with my life."

"I think you are already on your way to recovery." She acknowledged as she nodded. "Everyone has to face what troubles them the most and take them on face to face; you did just that and that's why you feel better right now."

"I have to confess two final things." I replied, deciding to look at her in the eye. "First off, about what I saw in those so-called ghouls that night. I recall having seen their aura and some kind of dots on their bodies and when I struck on those spots, it seemed as I killed them or something. What's weird is it's not the first time it ever happened to me."

"So you're saying you can see the energy or chi from living beings?"

"That might be it, though I didn't stop to think or remember about it all the time. I thought it was just temporarily, as though I was very focused on what is around me." I put my fingers on my chin as I began thinking about it, as if I could dig up the answers from the deep corners of my mind and access my memories.

Then, as though it had occurred to her already, Aoko-dono spoke to me and gave me a direct order. "Try looking at me normally, as you are doing right now."

"Look at you? You mean like this?" She nodded and so I looked at her from top to bottom. There was nothing.

"Now, try to focus on me. Pretend I am your enemy and try to see through me."

I did my best what she told me as seconds began passing by; her energy was beginning to grow steadily and slowly, as if she wanted me to see it. As it turned out, she showed it to me as she was concentrating herself when she closed her eyes for a few moments and then I saw them. There were seven dots on her body: On her head, her heart, her stomach, on her hands and finally her feet. I was amazed, surprised really. I never saw someone who had so much energy in his or her body and yet has a capacity to have so much more!

No sooner I finished focusing my sight and stopped sensing her energy, Aoko-dono had reached the answer with these simple words.

"So you have such a skill. It's amazing that it's very much alike… those eyes."

"Might I ask what you mean, Aoko-san?" I had asked, very puzzled what she had said just now.

"You said you are an Ishida, right Keiichi?" She stared talking. "I had heard about your clan from a long time ago and frankly, it's a surprise that I find someone such as you here in this city. That must mean your family must have a certain renown concerning what happened to you."

Now this was awkward. Sure, my family was an important clan that passed on the skills of kendo, sword mastery and such, but what did it have to do with Genya's death? I asked her about it and this is what she had told me.  
"I think it is right that you should know this, Keiichi." Then, she began explaining me about my family's true purpose and my skill, as she called it. She told me what she knew, saying that the Ishida clan was one of the families that protected Japan from various threats from the darkness such as demons and vampires for some centuries, always keeping its front as a respected family of swordsmen that taught about honor, duty and the spirit of the sword. Each generation of the Ishida had different powers and abilities that they utilized to destroy the dark creatures and sent them back to their netherworld as the freed the souls of the people they convert or infect with their energies or by draining their blood and transferring that of demons and nosferatu. Then, Aoko-dono told me I have the ability to see life and death in all living beings.

"Let me see if I can understand this, Aoko-san," I began speaking, though I was kind of skeptical about the facts she told me. "You're saying that I have one of the abilities used by my family and this power is used to protect people from the vampires. Does that explain what I just saw in you just a moment ago?"

She replied to me with no hesitation. "Yes. And yours is actually a unique power unlike ever seen before. Few generations of the Ishida actually had that skill in the years past and they have trained in body and mind to perfect their use and refine their sword skills." Then she pointed her finger just between my eyes. "It's not possible for you to dismiss this as a mere coincidence, Keiichi; I can also understand this: When you focus your mind on your objective and all that's around you, you can observe their aura very clearly and the large dots you see in them show you where the energy does flow and thus, originates it. To put it simply, your ability is called the Eyes of Life and Death because you can see both things in living beings, and that's the reason why the ghouls you stuck down while defending yourself fell easily."

It was getting crazier by the minute and I admit that at first I didn't want to believe any of it, but a quick reflection of my life, the battle with the Dead Apostle and Genya's death had buried whatever layer of doubt was creeping into my head. And if I take into account a few experiences of my kendo lessons in the past when I saw the dots of my fellow classmates and my sensei, I guess you could say that it wasn't a coincidence after all. Then I remember a few things my sister told me when I was younger…

"Keiichi, you must know that you have a great gift that's not seen often in our family." She spoke to me as she began to smile and took my hand while we gazed at the garden in our house. "As your sister, I have the ability see the thoughts and feelings of many people and I use this to know what an enemy is thinking and to protect the people around me." Then she looked at me in the eyes. "Yours consists of seeing the life and death of all beings: The trees, the rocks, the ground, the plants, and most of all, you and me. You must remember that such a skill must never be misused for personal gain or to attain a goal by impurity or abuse; when the time comes, you'll be able to learn to use your ability in order to protect those you care and most importantly, you'll be able to strike down the creatures of darkness that seek to enslave humanity itself."

The memory was fading as I heard a voice. Aoko-dono spoke as though hearing her took me back to the present and from there, my perception about the matter began to be clear.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I just… remembered something important." Then I decided to tell her about what my sister told me a few years back and I finally understood what Aoko-san explained to me. I just wasn't trained to use my powers fully yet, which may explain why it was so strange that I could see dots and energy from living people. I gave myself a frown as I realized that if had I have mastery of my ability, Genya would be still alive and the Dead Apostle would have simply ceased to exist, but Aoko-san assures me it was not my fault and that I did my best to help him. I understood completely.

I finished telling her everything. I had called my friends and told them what happened; then I was taken to the hospital to have my wounds healed. After my healing was completed 3 days later, the police called and wanted me to declare about the crime and I told them what I knew. At first, they didn't believe me; however, they had reports of similar incidents of people dying due to having their blood drained by some kind of creature and I overheard two officers commenting of such circumstances that happened 3 years ago.

Afterwards, they thanked me for cooperating and I went back home to rest. Everything went back to normal; well, not everything, if you take in mind how I was since Genya's funeral. We were all devastated, including her sister, her parents, Yasuhiko. Misako and me; I was one of the people who shed the most tears that day and I came by the cemetery ever since, thinking of a way to avenge his death and find the bastard responsible for it. Everything else leads up to this moment.

"The second thing I wanted to confess is probably that I want to avenge Genya's murder. I want to find that guy responsible and make him pay for what he's done. I just felt so powerless, so defenseless… I don't think I'll be able to rest easily until that task is done."

Aoko-dono frowned at this and so she spoke to me. "Though I can't exactly condone your purpose, you must realize that filling your heart with vengeance won't always make it right. You have to learn to clear your mind and your heart, take in consideration the people who care for you and never lose sight of yourself. If you approach this from a very personal, selfish point of view and take the easy way out in the wrong angles, you might share Genya's fate or even worse, you might become the very same enemy you're going up against."

Though I accept this in my mind, my heart was stubborn, as every beat wanted me to take revenge on the killer and show him what suffering really is. I sighed, knowing that I had a lot of work to do. Aoko-san had softened up a bit and we relaxed ourselves, lightening the mood.

"For now, I must do a little errand before I go home, but I have an idea that may help you." Then her expression began to be sisterly as though she was comforting me, which she was doing just that. "I'll be in the city for a while, probably a week and a half, so let's meet again here on this hill and talk about everything you may want to know. I'll do whatever I can to guide you, but the rest of it you must do this by yourself. Do you understand, Keiichi?"

I nodded, smiling a bit. "I do, and I want to thank you, Aoko-san. You have helped me a lot already and it's wonderful to know that though we just met today, I feel like I can really trust you and that it'll be great to have someone who can help me understand all of this and figure out what I can do. It's like a huge weight has just gotten off my back."

"I have this effect on young boys like you." She grinned for a bit as she mused something I heard for a bit. "You remind me of him so much… He was just like you."

"Who do you mean, Aoko-dono?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll tell you another time." Then she stood up, cleaning her skirt for a bit and the little girl called Ren stood by her side and smiled, knowing that she had seen something good and worthwhile. I kneeled for a bit to see her and spoke. "It was a pleasure meeting you too, Ren. I hope we can talk and get to know each other." 

She also smiled as he nodded her head and said simply 'Hai'. I was very curious to know about who she is and what does Aoko-san mean to her.

"So, from tomorrow, which time would be perfect for us to meet?" Aoko-dono asked me.

"Oh, about 1:35 pm, I believe. I finish school days at 1:00 pm, so we have time."

"Then at 1:35 pm it is. I'll see you tomorrow, Keiichi."

I made a deep bow as I replied. I thanked her again and I watched her walking away little by little until she and Ren went out of my sight. I took a look at my watch and I was surprised that so much time had passed since we first began talking. It was 4:45 pm and counting.

"Oh, no! Ayako must be very worried and she's waiting for me at the apartment! I should give her a call right now and get to a bus stop right away! Oh, she's not going to let me forget this for a long time!"

As I ran down the hill, fumbling my cellular phone in my pocket and holding my umbrella above my head, my mind felt light from the burden I just released and my body never moved so quickly, so free. I had taken my first step and I was already anticipating to know more about my powers and to answer any doubts I might have. Aoko-san seems to know many things and I look forward to know more about her as well. I look up at the sky for a few moments. Somewhere up there, I knew Genya was smiling at me and I nod as I felt it. What I didn't know at that time was that everything would begin from this day onward and my life would change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsukihime: Tsukikage no ken**

Chapter 1: The seven edged sword

Disclaimer: Everyone here knows the deal. I don´t own Tsukihime, the characters and whatever Type-Moon has. Let´s get on with the story. 

I had woken up this morning at my apartment at exactly 6:00 am. In the past 5 weeks I rose from my bed as though I always had an enormous burden that drained me of my energies, but this time, I seemed to be back to normal. Even as I take my shower, it felt very good and refreshing, washing away the remainders of my grief down the drain as I came out like a new man. I dressed myself into my school uniform, put on my shoes and walked to the table to eat my breakfast. I heard the voice of my personal maid which spoke a greeting.

"Good morning, Keiichi-sama. It is good to see that you are well."

The girl with green braided hair in front me clad in a European maid uniform is Ayako Mizuno. She has been in my service since I was 8 years old, after my parents had passed away following a mysterious incident and at that time, my sister and I were living together with Ayako and her sister Ai. She's three years older than me and she knows her craft very well as she is responsible for my well being. I had moved to this apartment for 5 years and though sometimes she can be a bit strict, her loyalty in unwavering. By the way, her sister Ai is gone to assist my older sister who's studying abroad in Hokkaido.

"Yes, I am. I see that you made me ham and eggs with some toasted bread.¨ I replied, putting a smile at my face as I saw my breakfast. ¨It's well done, as you always do it."

She smiled as she bowed and answered. "Of course it is. It's one of your favorite breakfast meals, Keiichi-sama."

I laughed a little when I heard Ayako calling me with the sama suffix again. She was always very proper. "Oh, just calling me Keiichi will do, Ayako; it's not necessary for you to call me Keiichi-sama all the time."

"You are my master after all. What else would I call you?"

"More than just master and maid, you're my friend, Ayako. You have been at my side since I was a boy and I am more than grateful for that. I apologize for having worried you yesterday, though." I held my tongue as I spoke that last part. Ayako definitely let me have it when I arrived after I talked with Aoko-san yesterday and even more so because it was raining. Ayako is a good person, but once you disobey, you'd better be prepared because she rarely forgets such things.

"Yes, about that, you should have called back home and tell me you were going to be late." She admonished me as I reminded her about what happened. ¨You could have gone down with a cold and it is a serious manner to consider, especially with how the weather has been these past days.¨ She soften her expression a bit as though she's giving me a friendly advice. "I suggest you take in great consideration your well being, Keiichi-sama."

"I understand, Ayako. I did take the umbrella just as you suggested; it's just that I didn't expect to actually meet someone at the cemetery." It wasn't so far from the truth as you might think, for it was after all, unexpected to meet such a person when you have just arrived to visit your friend's and all of a sudden, someone speaks to you out of the blue and tells you to take it like a man and get over it. After I arrived home, Ayako quickly ordered me to get out of my wet clothes and take a warm bath before I could catch a cold and then I had some warm _miso_ soup and vegetables for dinner as insurance. Though I was flabbergasted at her rapid clockwork reaction, I was thankful for her attention, big sermon aside, of course.

"At least you are all right." She then raised an eyebrow as she asked me this question. "Was this person you talked to a friend of yours?"

I didn't expect her inquiry, but I answered as best I could with the truth. "Yes, she is a friend. Actually, I kind of made a friend and we talked for a long while; she helped me a lot, though we had just met."

Ayako warmed up to me, just a little, but it was reassuring. "I see that is the reason why you look so well, Keiichi-sama. I think Genya-san would be proud of you."

"He certainly would be." I mused, but for now I had to finish my breakfast and get ready to get myself to school. I ate my meal as properly and fast as I could, since I didn't want to miss the bus and drank my juice. I went to my room to get the jacket from my closet and had Ayako fetch my umbrella. I got my backpack ready, cleaned my room to ease up her work and went out the door as she wished me well for my day. Going down the stairs, I went to the street and paced my way to the bus stop, just in front of a grocery store that was two blocks from the apartment building; thankfully, the bus arrived at one minute since I got there and it didn't take too long for me get to Masushi Gakuen High School. From there, my school day would start and I would expect that Yasuhiko and Misako come to greet me any moment now.

"Yo, Keiichi!"

"Wha?!"

Again, he never ceases to surprise me. The cheery blond man just behind me who gave me one of his surprise friendly hugs is Yasuhiko Ono, one of my childhood friends and my classmate. He and I go to the same kendo school for 5 years and we are both 3rd Kyu kenjutsuka. He has the obvious weakness for women, since he always seems to have an active eye when it comes to them.

"Ne, Yasuhiko is always very energetic. You can always count on him to give you a surprise." I heard a very familiar female voice just behind us.

"Well, he never lets us down, does he?" I retorted with some humor. The brunette who just talked is Misako Ichihara, also a classmate and the 4 childhood friend I have. She has a sunny disposition and carefree spirit, so it's hard for her to get depressed for long. Unlike us, though, she decided to be part of the Archery club in our school and she does that very well, with keen observational skills, a great eyesight and talent with the bow and arrow. Coincidentally, the tournament in which she'll partake will take place in 2 months, just one shy from our test and Yasuhiko and I made a point to come cheer for her. Genya would have been happy to come too.

"I noticed that you're not sad anymore, Keiichi. You now look… liberated."

I heard her comment as I turned to see her. Liberated is a good choice for words, since Misako had seen me as though I looked like someone who has on Death Row and had no chance to have a second shot at life since Genya's funeral. She had done her best to cheer me up, on par with Yasuhiko's attempts at humor, and I was thankful for that. What would they say if I told them that someone I just met had a big hand in my recovery?

"Well, I've gotten better." I replied. "I guess you can say that the old me is back." And I smiled to emphasize my point, showing that indeed I am feeling fine.

"Well, it certainly must be because you finally remembered that you gotta go on, right?" Yasuhiko pointed out, remembering the days I was in the dumps. I don't dispute that, but I didn't respond as they could have expected me to have had. I knew better now.

"Yes. Yes, that's exactly it." I brighten up a little as I was making my point. "You have no idea how eager I am in getting this semester going on well, Yasuhiko. I feel as though I can take on anything."

"That's the Keiichi we know." Yasuhiko replied as he rubbed my head teasingly with his hands, making me laugh as my hair was getting unruly by the gesture. "If life goes straight at you, you gotta grab it by the horns, I always say. Misako and I would almost think you'd end up worse or something and we were getting worried about ya."

"I can't stay sad and brooding about it, right? Genya would like for me to keep on going and do my best in everything; it's what he would have wanted all of us to do." I responded as I've gotten my head away after he released me and used my comb to get my hair back in place. "At any rate, school should start any moment now, so let's get to the classroom fast."

Misako took a quick peek at her watch and opened her eyes as she knew I was right. "Oh, yes. We have to hurry or we'll be late! Let's go, guys!"

"We'll talk more about it at recess, ok, Keiichi?" Yasuhiko said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Yasuhiko."

So we rushed into the school and to our classroom labeled 6th – B. It means we are on 6th. Semester in high school or Year 3 as some could put it. Today, we had English, Math, History and Reading & Writing; that's a pair of two-hour classes and the other pair one-hour classes. I have a deep interest for the English Language and so it is one of my favorite subjects in school.

Oh, and in case you might be wondering on whether or not I'm part of the cliché in which the main protagonist of every story is not good at Math, don't worry about me. I happen to be good at Math, so I don't have problems on that subject. There are rare cases in which one student doesn't have a subject in which he or she does not like, and I'm happy to say I'm one of those cases. After a long session of Math (Well, at least to some people I know of.), it was time for recess.

Having picked up my lunch and paid the bill, I sat to the table in which Misako, Genya, Yasuhiko and I always got together to talk about each class and the usual impressions we got day after day, as well as some entertaining chit-chat. As promised, we talked about me and my recovery.

"When we tried cheering you up, you were really depressed, Keiichi-kun." Misako pointed out. "It's like you just said you could try, but it seemed as though you weren't doing much or nothing at all. We even thought you'd suicide or something more awful."

"Yeah, Misako has a point. We all miss Genya as much as you do, Keiichi: Everyone at the school, his family, and the three of us as well." Yasuhiko followed in. "We were at a loss, not knowing how it happened, but you got affected the most, having been there when he… Well, you know."

Yasuhiko was not far from the truth, and as commented from our school counselor, when one witnessed the death of someone dear to us, it reaches to the deepest corners of our minds and hits us like lightning, giving us an intense trauma which is difficult to overcome with normal means other than counseling, calm times and sleep. I would have gotten worse and had professional help if it wasn't for her… If it wasn't for Aoko-san…

"To tell you the truth…" I began to explain myself, feeling somewhat nervous for the reaction they might have if I tell them a person I just met had helped me a lot more than anyone could have and woke me up from what seemed to be a horrible nightmare. "I have to tell you guys that there was someone who really helped me; someone I met at the cemetery in front of Genya's grave. She was the one who brought me back, the one who reminded me that I should always live."

"She? Is she a new friend of yours, Keiichi-kun?" Misako had asked with much curiosity.

"So she's a girl! That's a surprise." Yasuhiko commented, bright eyes shining on as he heard me and I sighed, realizing I had reached his point of interest. "So tell me, Keiichi. Was she really cute and beautiful? Good looking with some nice allure or some old lady? Come on, don't hold out anything on us."

I was very quick to reply as I looked at him. "Yes, Yasuhiko; she was a very beautiful young woman. A great treat for the eyes." I secretly hoped I would never have Aoko-dono listen to something like that.

"Did you arrange something? When are you gonna meet?"

"Well…" Knowing Yasuhiko, he'd probably trail me to no end until he sees Aoko-san. If there is one thing in which he's a specialist the most besides using the sword is being watchful of women. If he would spend a bit more time honing his skills as much as he does evaluating their beauty, no doubt he'd reach or surpass Genya's skills by now, and I've seen some good flashes of his ability with my own eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you, Yasuhiko, but this is actually a private matter." I retorted a bit, trying to calm down his hunger. "We're not going to do anything forbidden; we're just going to talk. If she wanted me to bring anyone along, she would have told me yesterday. I hope you understand."

Yasuhiko made a sound as though he was disappointed and before he could have his say on the subject, Misako covered his mouth, zapped his head with her hand and spoke with a smile. "I'll make sure Yasuhiko doesn't do anything foolish, Keiichi. I understand what you feel and I support you, but I'll have him under my thumb under one condition."

"Name it." I was wondering what Misako had in mind.

He extended her pinky finger after calming down Yasuhiko and moved her hand once, emphasizing what looked like a promise and it was indeed as soon as I heard her voice.

"Promise me that when the time comes, we'll meet her. I'm very curious to know who she is and see if we can trust her too. Do we have a deal?" 

It was always so easy for us to promise something to Misa-chan, and judging our history we have with each other, it was a good thing. We smiled and I laced my pinky with hers, thus symbolizing the promise. "You have yourself a deal. I promise I'll arrange it once I have the chance."

"Sou, sou, that's good." Yasuhiko also smiled, putting his hand on ours and moved it a bit up and down. "We have your word, Keiichi, so don't let us down."

"Have I ever done that? You know you can always count on me anytime."

From there, we talked about other things, ate our lunch and as soon as the bell rang, it was back to class. Time passed uneventfully until the morning classes were finished. It was exactly 1 o'clock in the afternoon and I was walking away from the gate when I heard Yasuhiko and Misako's voices, reminding me of the promise I made to them. I smiled at them and waved a see-you-tomorrow as I went to the bus stop that would take me to the closest spot to the tree hill, to the meeting place. On my way, though, I saw the little girl that was just standing in front of the bench at the bus stop and looked as though she was waiting for me all this time. I soon recognized her as Ren, as I prayed that she didn't have to wait for me too long.

"Keiichi-san, I have been expecting you." She just said, looking at my eyes.

"Oh, so you were." I kneeled down as I gave her a smile so she could have a better look at me. "But did you have to be here all by yourself? What if something happened to you?"

She shook her head and smiled back as though it was the most normal thing she had ever heard and replied. "As long as you are Aoko-sama's friend, there is no need to worry. I can take care of myself as well, Keiichi-san."

I shrugged a little as I stood up and took her hand, saying that I would pay the fare as soon as the bus arrived. Seven minutes later, it had arrived and as expected, it was jam packed with people, mostly those that work on the afternoon shift and high school students who were just going to school. 15 people got off, 7 went in, including Ren and myself. Shortly the bus went into motion and I already feel like I got stuffed into a full sardine can; it happens nearly all the time when people ride on bus. There weren't that many people who drove cars, even in a city as big as Tokyo.

One of the commuters asked me a question, something like Ren being my little sister and I replied that she was a young cousin of mine who had arrived to visit me. We got off on the avenue and the tree hill could be seen on sight; as I walked forward, I felt a tug on my right leg and knelt down to see what did she want.

"Telling a lie is not a good thing to do, Keiichi-san."

I rolled my eyes for a bit, thinking that there was a bit she had to know about people. "I know, but there are certain… citizens that could look twice on me and think of bad things since you're with me. That's why."

"Is it bad that I came for you?" Her eyes' glimmer dimmed down a little, as if she were feeling sad. My hand slides gently on her head and I smiled a bit, giving her something to be happy about.

"You did nothing wrong. If she told you to come for me, there is no problem. Let's go; she's probably waiting."

She nodded and so we went forward. The distance wasn't as stretched as it was the first time I've gone to the hill and I realized that indeed I was feeling with some gloom and doom yesterday, which could explain why the walk seemed to linger long and deep. I looked up to the sky and saw that there were lots of clouds pilling up, covering the sun with their shade while a few parts were still in the open. It didn't seem like it was going to rain, but it was wise of me to bring the umbrella just in case. 

When we reached the top where the tree stood almost as if it were there since the dawn of time, Ren paced quickly to it; I had known that she was already there, waiting for me to arrive.

"You got here on time. I first thought you'd probably take your time."

"It would be rude to keep a lady waiting." I replied as I heard Aoko-dono scoff at my reply, as if she was never referred to as a lady before. "Besides, we did agree at the time, didn't we? It was the least I could do."

"You look like the honest to a fault type." She retorted, gesturing me to come closer and so I sat down, side by side with her as I saw Ren sit at her side as well. "Before we begin, I have something for you, as befits a _kenjutsuka_ like yourself."

Before I knew it, she pulled out a sword that was kept in its _saya_, or scabbard that was lying close to a suitcase I'd imagine she was carrying. She passed it on to me and I took a look at it, amazed that she had such a weapon in her possession.

"Look at its blade."

Just as she suggested, I began to remove the sword from its scabbard slowly as my eyes traced on the blade and I was shocked at one incredible detail: The entire blade seemed to have slants and it looked as if it was divided in equal parts! The edges were also separate too like some kind of toy. I counted the edges and the slants and there were seven, seven in all! I was really puzzled on how it was even tempered or put together in the first place!

Looking amused at my expression, Aoko-san began to explain this to me. "It does look a bit weird to you, doesn't it? But don't judge the book by its cover, because it is really a powerful weapon." Just like that, she too counted that there were seven edges on the entire blade, put together in a complicated pattern that made it look like it would come apart at the first swing. "This sword is named Shichihitou-ken, or The Seven Edged Sword. It is a special kind of weapon blessed and tempered with the waters of the Ise Temple itself, made by a master sword smith who lives there. It is said in a secret legend that this sword has been blessed as a holy weapon and only the one who communes his spirit with that of the sword can unleash its incredible power. This is really a samurai's sword if you think about it, only it's quite special."

"How… how did you actually get this? Is it really a holy weapon as you say?" I was awestruck as I heard her explanation, but who could have made it and for what purpose? And how did Aoko-dono get her hands on such a weapon?

"Didn't I tell you? It is a holy weapon, just as I said; and someone made arrangements to send this to you. I simply happened to do this as a favor, that's all."

I was mesmerized on how it shone in front of the few sun rays that passed through the clouds from above; somehow it looked like it was alive, like an extension of my body. Snapping myself back to reality, I took a few steps forward, looking at it while remembering that it was just the second time I actually wield a real sword. I once used a blade during one of my special training excursions with Genya and Yasuhiko last year when we travel to the mountains in order to train under the watchful eye of nature itself. Our sensei told us it would encourage some spirituality and concentration for all of us if we were to become kendo masters.

Focusing only on this sword, I made a few strokes and swings at some angles as I heard a sound as I moved it. Doing the basic attacks and strokes, it would soon occur to me that this weapon was indeed something special, and yet there was something more than it meets the eye; something that you couldn't see at first glance, but you knew it was there.

As I finished executing a few more swings and strikes, I saw that the blade was still in one piece, but a few spaces in the air were completely bland and open, as if the sword had sliced the air in just a few seconds. I placed the Shichihitou back into its saya and I went to sit down again; it would appear that Aoko-dono knew I was going to be impressed and looked at my eyes as though she was asking for my opinion, which in this case, she did.

"I could feel the air open up and give way to the sword as I made each stroke." I explained, gathering my thoughts about it. "A weapon as long as this should be somewhat heavy, but in my hands it's light as a feather, responding to what I was doing with no problem at all."

"Then it must mean that your spirit is already getting attuned with Shichihitou." She replied, looking up to the sky. "I had heard that long ago, during the age of the warring states, the spirit of the samurai were always one with that of their swords, never questioning what they did, driving forward despite the danger that each battle brought and serving their masters loyally. If one has but one moment of doubt, of hesitation for even a single second, the sword grows weak and the spirit is left broken, just like his weapon and thus, the samurai dies. In short, if you're strong in mind and body, Shichihitou will respond in kind for you; but if you're a weakling, then you'll be doomed. You must take it in mind when you start using it, Keiichi."

"Did you learn that somewhere?" I asked.

"I read books, just to pass the time."

I still had my doubts, but nevertheless, this could actually work out for me. If I get time to train with it between my kendo lessons, I could master it, refine my skills and then I'd be ready for anything; suddenly, my life became much richer as I realized that getting my objective will be done more quickly than I would expect and this may be the advantage that I needed. What was left was for me to hunt down the maniac responsible for Genya's death; he would have hell to pay.

Aoko-dono had just thought of an idea, as it emphasize what she explained to me.

"I think it's time to do a small test, Keiichi, just so you get to realize what I meant about your spirit." Then she began looking around for some kind of object in the hill. "Now, what would be the perfect target?"

"How about the tree? It would be fine by me." I proposed.

"No, it gives us shade and it's a good spot, actually. We need something else."

Ren suddenly stood up and pointed at a spot that was 8 meters behind me. "Try this rock over there."

I looked around and it didn't take long for us to see the rock. Aoko-dono grinned at this as she found what she was looking for. "Perfect. It will be the target." We walked towards the rock that sat on the ground; it was fairly large and sturdy and it looked like it could withstand some good hits. With no second thoughts, Aoko-dono gave me this order.

"Keiichi, try to slash this rock in two."

I was taken off-guard as soon as I heard her. "What?? You actually want me to strike at it??? Is this some kind of joke?!"

"If you focus and concentrate at the rock, you will make it. Just do it."

"The sword might break if I do this! It's crazy!"

"Don't give me that, junior! Remember what I told you and do this now!!"

I shook at the sudden feel of steel in her voice and her eyes. She was really serious about it and it would be a bad idea if I decide to disobey, so I closed my eyes and began focusing on the rock in front of me. I was already calm when a minute had passed and I could see a large dot that was right in the middle of the rock. Okay, if I was going to make a perfect strike and split it into two, I decide to do this by way of a horizontal slice. So I did; yelling a kiai, I made a powerful stroke with Shichihitou with all the might I could muster at this single moment and everything had gone quiet, no sound being made as soon as the blade touched the rock. After what seemed to be forever, I opened my eyes and saw that nothing happened, but then I heard a cracking sound that was before my eyes. It creaked rapidly as a line was being drawn on the rock and I saw a portion of it fly into the sky for a few seconds and landed heavily back to the ground…

I had just awakened from my stupor when it came to me: I had just sliced a solid rock into half with a sword I was just barely getting familiar in using and what was improbable it had happened by my hand. Shichihitou had not a scratch or even a dent in its blades at all and the spot where I stroke was fine and clean, as if Buddha had come down from Heaven and split the rock with no effort at all. It was… shocking to say the least…

As I drop on my butt in awe and bewilderment, Aoko-dono had made a rather hearty laugh, but at least she had the education of putting her hand over her mouth and reduced the laughter into a giggle. "Do you believe it now?"

I nodded frantically as the biggest evidence was right in front of me and what's more, I was the one responsible for it. Now this was really something and normally I would probably brag about having sliced a rock cleanly into two, but not only wouldn't it come out right, I was still amazed that the Shichihito, working in concert with my power, could have such a cutting capability beyond any other sword.

I stood up and placed the sword back into the scabbard, now that this little test was complete and took a few seconds to let the moment sink in. I breathed to relax myself and after heaving a calm sigh, I turned around facing Aoko-dono as I held Shichihito in my grip. "I would guess you made a believer out of me, Aoko-dono. This is actually the first time I sliced into something, let alone a single object; I think you know a bit more about the sword than you let on, though." I gave her a suspicious gaze as an eyebrow rose to its peak.

"You could say that I do." She replied, putting her hands on her hips, slanting a little on one side and kept her smile as she started to explain to me. "This particular sword as you know has seven edges etched into one blade and separated by seven joints. Each edge is as sharp as the next and it is known to be deadlier than a double edged sword; swords with double edge are very powerful, but there is the risk that the wielder will also be harmed as much as his enemy, but Shichihito eliminates that risk with seven edges that are on the sharp side of the sword, increasing its cutting and slicing power more than seven times of any ordinary sword and 3.2 times that of a double edged weapon. On top of that, the last edge that lies on the tip was also been sharpened to insure efficiency when stabbing an enemy, so you don't have to worry about landing the final blow to an enemy when the need arises."

So this sword was capable of doing something like that? I was beginning to wonder about what its full power would be, but as Aoko-dono kept explaining, I knew there was more about it.

"When you're attacking the enemy, the edges start to flail on the direction where you're making a slice as if they were a chain whip. That's because a special kind of power binds them together to form a cutting wave with each attack made on many kinds of angles you take. With mastery and skill, you can make it attack this way or you may wield it as though you're using it as a normal sword. Anything you can slice and dice in force will be cut down with little or no effort since the first edge meets the resistance of an object or a person; but once the rest of the edges follow suit, the cutting power increases rapidly and the resistance is diminished, allowing you to strike down the enemy."

"I'm almost feeling power drunk already, Aoko-dono." And it was true, for I was getting nearly as giddy as a young boy who was the best gift of his life on the night of Christmas. "I could certainly take on anything now with this sword."

"But remember what I told you, Keiichi." Aoko-dono responded, her smile dropping a little. "The spirit of the sword responds to the wielder's s will. If your will is strong and your mind is set, the sword will give you results. If you're weak, then you'll be in trouble. Also, the Shichihito has abilities that will prove to be quite effective when you use it."

Now I was getting excited. "It can do a lot more?? Aoko-dono, tell me about its powers, onegai! If I can use them, I might…!"

She moved her index finger negatively as she made an 'ah-ah-ah' sound and grinned at my sudden excitement. "Don't spoil yourself, Keiichi-chan." She chimed teasingly. "This is one of those things you must figure out for yourself by training day by day. Its secrets will be unlocked if you prove to be worthy of its power; only then will you be able to start to fulfill your own potential." Then she gave me an elder sister impression that one does not forget when she looks at you; her voice seemed to change too. "This will also serve you in the use of your power as well, Keiichi. Learn from the experiences it will give you, trust your heart and your feelings and most importantly, you must make your own choices and find your path. Listen to what your heart tells you as well, for it will tell you what is right."

Something I want to protect…? I thought of my friends, my sister and the people in the city and it became clear to me that life was precious. I know this because I had lost my parents when I was a child and Genya died in my arms; these lives meant everything to me and so do Misako and Yasuhiko, the sensei, my friends, everyone. When I looked at Aoko-dono's eyes, I noticed they had something that I couldn't point out at first, as if they shone quietly, full of some kind of loneliness. Sure, she looked fine to me, but I couldn't help but see that they there kind of sad. It was as if she had lost something a long time ago, but I wouldn't try to figure out what it was, at least, not at that time.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" Her voice snapped me back to reality as I met her puzzled expression with a blush on my face as I said that it was nothing, but my blushing visage told otherwise.

"Ooh, so is there a special someone in your life? Let's see if I can find out by asking you." And suddenly she started to tease me by rubbing my hair and started to laugh as I try to deny that fact, and there was some laughter that escaped from my mouth as I realized that in her own way she had realized that I had people to protect and that I had a good idea of what I should do. A special kind of warmth brimmed inside me as I had gained something special in my life, something I could hang on to and make sure I would never let it go and have a chance to find happiness.

Just nearby at the tree, Ren had just smiled.


End file.
